


Show you

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s04e05 Travelers, First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-04
Updated: 2007-11-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because, believe it or not, it's not much fun going about your daily business and suddenly <em>bam</em>, Sheppard's gone, he's in the clutches of another hot alien or half-ascended 'priestess'."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show you

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Neevebrody for the beta.

"Roooodney," John whined.

"Stop that! This is useful information, and don't tell me it isn't because your latest little adventure proved that you can handle technology if you have to, so you're going to _listen_ and learn, just like I had to learn to shoot."

"I already _know_ how to circumvent little damages."

"Yes, but what if it's not little. Let's take these two away," Rodney removed two crystals from the panel behind the chair. "What now?"

"I put them back in," he said with a shrug.

Rodney glared at him. "This is not a joke, Colonel. This could save your life if another skanky al—"

"Whoa. 'Skanky'? What happened to hot?"

"So you _are_ saying she was hot?"

John stared at him. "Why are we having this conversation again?"

Rodney huffed. "Because, believe it or not, it's not much fun going about your daily business and suddenly _bam_ , Sheppard's gone, he's in the clutches of another hot alien or half-ascended 'priestess'." Rodney's mouth curved downwards on _both_ sides. "I'm not even sure you're fighting very hard to escape them," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I _do_ try to escape. I always come back, don't I?"

"Yes, but next time you might not be so lucky and I, personally, would like to do anything in my power to give you an advantage over the enemy. And that might very well be using a conduit to re-route the pow—"

"Rodney. I know what you're trying to do and I appreciate it, but—"

"Well, then sit down and listen. You never know what the next hot alien might try to do with you. It could be torture. Or, she could try to kiss and seduce you."

John quickly looked away and developed a sudden interest in the panel.

"Oh, no."

"So, you said, to re-route the pow—"

"You _kissed_ her?"

"No, I _didn't_. She kissed _me_ and I just... She shot me!"

"Oh great. What else, did you sleep with her?"

"I did _not_ sleep with her. Jesus, Rodney."

"I don't get it. What is so hard about not kissing someone who _kidnaps_ and threatens to _kill_ you? Is there some kind of genetic defect that makes you think you _have_ to kiss a person back? Wait, let me show you."

Rodney stepped closer to John, put both his hands on his face, and pulled him in for a kiss.

John didn't pull away. He angled his head and kissed back.

Their mouths opened a bit, and John's arms circled Rodney's waist.

Rodney's hand strayed into John's hair. They were panting into each other's mouth now.

When John tentatively pushed his tongue out, Rodney suddenly withdrew, still breathing heavily and still holding John.

"Oh God, you _do_ kiss _everyone_ back."

John looked at him seriously. "Not everyone."

Rodney stared at him, mouth open.

"Not like this," John added quietly.

When he started to remove his hands from Rodney's waist, Rodney forcefully pulled him back into another kiss.

This time, when John's tongue teased Rodney's lower lip, Rodney was right there with him.


End file.
